Wolverine Vol 2 300
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Penciler1_2 = Ron Garney | Penciler1_3 = Steven Sanders | Inker1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_2 = Ron Garney | Inker1_3 = Steven Sanders | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Colourist1_2 = Jason Keith | Colourist1_3 = Sotocolor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_3 = Sebastian Girner | Editor1_4 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = Sure you boys ain't hungry? There's plenty for everybody. Just carve off whatever you like. Don't know about ya'll...but I like mine rare. | Speaker = Sabretooth | StoryTitle1 = Back In Japan (Part 1) | Synopsis1 = Chapter One: Welcome Back, Gaijin: At Westchester, Kitty Pryde takes Quentin Quire to the Headmasters office, and discovers Logan has gone to Japan. Meanwhile, on a plane to Japan, Logan encounters the Hand, and battles them on his way there. Chapter Two: Secret of the Silver Samurai: Miyago Prefecture. The Clan Yashida Ancestral Compound. Logan meets up with Yukio, and Yukio reveals the hidden treasures of the Silver Samurai, in an attempt to draw the Yakuza out of hidding, and together with a wheel-chair-ed Yukio, with Logan they defeat them 82 seconds later. Yukio then tells Logan the situation about Amiko. Chapter Three: Young Ronin In Love: Amiko, along with her boyfriend Shingen Harada (son of the Silver Samurai) break into a laboratory, and Amiko is caught. Chapter Four: Same Old SNIKT: Logan travels through Japan taking down the Yakuza, and looking for the bastard son of the Silver Samurai and Amiko. Chapter Five: Cookin’ Wth Sabretooth: A group of men talk to Victor Creed about a business proposal, but they end up being killed by him. Chapter Six: Last Day on the Farm: The Next Day. Iwate Prefecture. Azuma Goda talks to a farmer named Shirato-san, who dug a tunnels, and his duty has been fulfilled. Azuma Goda, then kills Shirato-san and the Hand makes there way into the underground tunnels. Meanwhile at the Los Angeles International Airport. Sabretooth appears to be there, but it’s really Mystique. Disguised as her lover. Chapter Seven: Welcome to The Temple of The Fist: Japan. Iwate Prefecture. Azuma Goda, shows up to the Temple of The Fist, and tells that he’s the guy who had Boss Takenaka. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Sabretooth battle, Azuma Goda, then releases the Hand. Amiko is held prisoner and the son of the Silver Samurai arrives. Meanwhile at the Los Angeles International Airport. Sabretooth transforms into Mystique revealing she is alive. To Be Continued... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** * * * Other Characters: * * Invisible Four-armed Techno-organic wall ninja * Momma * Shirato-san Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** *** **** **** **** ***** Temple of the Fist Items: * * Silver Samurai's secret treasure vault Vehicles: * | Solicit = • EXTRA-SIZED 300th ISSUE EVENT! • An all-new, soon-to-be-classic Wolverine story starts here! • Wolverine travels to Tokyo to confront his most dangerous enemy yet. • And a new Silver Samurai rises to take his place…along with Wolverine’s daughter! | Notes = * Has a five page preview of Wolverine: Sabretooth Reborn by Jeph Loeb & Simone Biachi; coming in 2012. * Contains a Cover Gallery of the entire Wolverine comic book series (starting from 1988 - present), + art extras. * As shown at the end of the issue in the Cover Gallery, the previous 299 issues are made up of the 189 issues of Wolverine Vol 2 (1988), the first 74 issues of Wolverine Vol 3 (2003), the 16 issues of Wolverine: Weapon X (2009) and the 20 issues of Wolverine Vol 4 (2010). - Other Good Quotations * "All right, let's go. Just you wait until the headmaster hears about this. Logan. Oh great." - Katherine Pryde * "You and your damn gadgets. Just find whatever the hell it is we came here for. And pray to god my father never finds out about any of this." - Amiko Kobayashi Found this in the pages of Wolverine (2010) #19: File:Wolverine Vol 2 300 Promo 0001.jpg| Ad | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = • http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35940 }}